Despair Without Reason
by Blue-eyes Dragon24
Summary: Mana reveals something that tears not only herself but Atem apart. Then she turns her back on the pharaoh devastating him.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **decided to use a short story I had written in one of my classes when I got bored and alter it to bring you a kinda tragic fan fiction story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. They belong to their creator Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **I have written a fanfic that you might also like so please read that as well. I hope you enjoy this :)!**

 **Chapter 1: Goodbye**

Mana had been anxiously pacing the courtyard and messing with her wand as she waited. With all of his new responsibilities Atem no longer had time for her. She had grown feelings for her childhood friend over the years but as he pushed her away she fell deeper and deeper into despair. She needed to forget about him even if it meant leaving everything behind.

Mana didn't even know how the pharaoh felt about her. For all she knew he could have forgotten about her. She could mean nothing to him nowadays. He could even be courting another girl. It was time she had one final talk before she left and never looked back.

Finally Atem came jogging through the pathways leading to where Mana was. Mana stopped pacing and turned to face him. He raced over to her and observed her carefully looking for any sign of harm or distress on her. Finally Atem stopped and placed his hands on Mana's shoulders and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"Mana are you okay?" He questioned as she shifted her gaze to the ground.

"No," she mumbled not breaking her eye contact with the ground.

"Is someone after you or did anyone hurt you because I'll hunt them down and make them pay," Atem growled and released his hold on Mana's shoulders clenching one of his hands into a shaking fist.

"It's not that," Mana spoke clearer than she had been still refusing to look at Atem and shifting her position so her hands were clasped behind her back as she leaned to her left towards one of the exits.

"What's wrong then?" Atem inquired puzzled at Mana's words and actions releasing his tightly clenched fist.

"I love you," she whispered subtly into the warm Egyptian air as she took a few steps back creating distance between them.

"Why didn't you say anything before," Atem asked not lifting his gaze from her.

"I was too afraid and thought it didn't matter now anyways," Mana muttered digging her shoe into the ground fiddling with her bracelets on her wrists behind her back.

"I feel the same way," Atem replied to what Mana had said as she stopped what she was doing and looked into his eyes while she took a few steps closer to an exit in shock of his answer but not changing the decision about what she was about to do.

"It's too late now," Mana spoke softly as her eyes began to began to grow large and filled with tears her heart being shattered into a million pieces.

"I need you. Please don't go. Don't leave me behind," Atem begged Mana as he extended his arm and held out his hand towards her while Mana took a few more steps toward the exit.

"I love you Atem," she cried as she turned around and ran through the exit into the city leaving Atem behind breathless and thrown into a sea of different emotions standing there only being able to watch as she left him behind.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this. Sorry there wasn't a whole lot of descriptions in this story.**

 **I don't know if I am going to make a few more chapters for this and then finish it, make this a long story like my other one, or just make this a one (or possibly two at the least) chapter fanfic.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about the story and how long you want me to make this story. I love your feedback negative and positive because it tells that at least someone cares about my story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a request for more chapters so I will continue to write the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)!**

 **Chapter 2: Depths of Despair**

Just like that she was gone. His beautiful best friend was gone and might not come back. Atem paced around his room thinking about Mana and how normally around this time in the morning would sneak into his room through the window to wake him up. Then she would put in her cutest puppy dog face and beg him to play with her. This morning was different and not in a positive manner.

Ever since Mana left yesterday afternoon he had felt so empty like part of his very soul left him. It almost drove him to insanity and deep depression thinking about how the girl he loved so much has slipped from his grasp. He had to get her back. Quickly he got dressed and headed out of is room.

In the throne was his council of priests he had chosen when he claimed the throne after his father had passed away. They waited in the the elaborate stone room. All eyes were on him. Word had gotten out about what had happened to him with Mana. They all wondered if it really happened since rumors aren't always true and Mana just leaving the city was not something anyone saw coming anytime soon. They could tell by they way Atem looked and moved it had happened and she was gone.

"So what needs to be done today," Atem inquired with a tone of anger and depression in his voice.

"Maybe you should take the day off," Seto suggested.

"No. I'm fine," Atem spat.

"My pharaoh I don't mean to be rude but, don't seem like you can do what you need to. Let us take over for the day and go rest," Isis spoke up furthering Seto's suggestion.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked letting his defenses down.

"Yes but first you must tell us what happened to Mana I couldn't find her this morning," Mahad answered Atem with a hint of curiosity.

"Alright fine but afterwards I need another favor besides the day off," Atem agreed figuring they might be willing and able to help him.

"Deal," Seto agreed as the rest of the court gave looks of approval.

"Okay, truth is I don't really know why she left. All that I understood was she confessed she had feelings for me and was upset for some reason," Atem explained.

"I know why she was upset," Isis spoke up looking up from the area of the ground she had been staring at with big eyes and a slightly shocked expression.

Isis was the only female of the court and as Mahad's apprentice Mana spent a lot of time with the pharaoh's court so often she would talk to Isis and confided in her.

"Really?" Seto as sarcastically because it was obvious that Mana confided in Isis so, Isis knowing what troubled Mana.

"She had profound feelings for you that had grown over time. But, as she grew to love you, you pushed her away as you became pharaoh. You might have even forgotten her if she wasn't Mahad's apprentice and your childhood friend," Isis explained talking directly to Atem but, informing the entire court as well.

"I-I can't believe it. It can't be true," Atem gasped in horror as Isis's words sent him into a flashback of all his memories over the years when he had pushed Mana away and left her all alone. The frequency was far more often than he thought.

"I think she left because you broke her heart," Isis added to her explanation as Atem listened horrified by what Isis was saying and his own memories.

"We have to find her. Seto send some servants to prepare an group and my horse so we can search for Mana. She couldn't have gotten far," Atem commanded Seto with hope that he could find Mana and make things right with her.

"Pharaoh, as much I want you and Mana to be happy I don't think Mana wants to see you for awhile," Isis warned Atem not wanting to upset the devastated boy standing before her but, not wanting to lose Mana possibly for forever.

"I don't care. I have to find her. I must apologize and fix things between us," Atem dispelled the warning Isis had given.

"I will have you orders carried out right away," Seto told Atem as he left the room to see the pharaoh's orders carried out.

"I must find a Mana. So I put Seto in charge until I get back. Mahad you are second in command," Atem ordered as he left.

Atem walked briskly to the front gate of the city. He couldn't help but, think what could happen to Mana she was outside of the protection of the city. She was alone and even though she probably had taken her wand but even that wouldn't protect her since she always skipped lessons so she really didn't know how to use it. She wouldn't be in danger for long because he was coming to save her.

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I might upload a chapter late next week or in a few days. I will probably update this story every week or two weeks.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter. I am not dead and have not completed the story just yet.**

 **Sorry for the no uploading thing. I have been so busy that if I am not doing something else I am sleeping because I am exhausted and can barely keep my eyes open.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy:)!**

 **Chapter 3: The Chase**

Atem got on a horse that had been prepared for him and waited as the guards pulled opened the heavy city gates. His group whispered quietly behind him as they waited. Finally the gates were open and Atem signaled his group to follow him as he rode his horse out into the desert. Atem had already searched the city for Mana so he knew she was somewhere outside of the city's protection. There were various villages nearby but, which one was Mana residing in?

 _If I were Mana where would I go_ , Atem thought to himself as his horse galloped through the desert. Mana wasn't fond of walking to much so she had probably taken a horse. Also even if she had ridden a horse when she left the city she still couldn't have gotten far. There were five villages close enough to the city that they were only a day's ride away. Mana could be at anyone of them.

Mana was bored easily and riding a horse through a desert wasn't exactly exciting. Mana most likely would have stopped in one of the first few villages. So if she stopped in one of the first three villages which one. That was something Atem couldn't just answer. He would have to search the villages one by one.

His group was hungry and the horses needed a break as well as some food and water so they stopped at the village closest to the city. It was tiny in comparison to the city, but it was still rather large having many houses and shops in it. While his search party and horses took a break, Atem decided to search the village to find Mana. Atem asked many people if they had seen her. Most replied no and continued whatever they were working on, but there were a few people who had seen her and told Atem where they had seen her go.

Atem was getting tired and his group was almost ready to go. He decided to ask one last person about Mana before he and his search party departed and moved onto the next village. The person Atem had asked had seen Mana stop to water her horse and get something to eat before riding onto a village not far from here. Atem thanked the person and had even given them a few coins in payment for their assistance.

Atem and his group set off to the next village to search for Mana. Once again they hadn't found her, but had gotten information on her whereabouts. Mana had came through the village and continued on to the one beyond this one.

She had been spotted by a street vendor as she passed through who when asked by the Pharaoh told him what he saw.

So, Atem and his group continued to go after Mana and bring her home. At last they had arrived at the village third closest to the city in a the direction mana had ridden. After asking only a few people Atem had gotten the information he needed. Mana was staying at a house that rented out rooms to travelers. Hurriedly Atem travelled the where the townsmen had said Mana was.

Atem's group stayed at a shop near the house and planned on getting a few rooms later so they and the Pharaoh could stay the night. It was getting late and there would've enough time to get to the city before dark. Nighttime wasn't the optimal time to travel especially when you're in a high social class or a female. It could get dangerous with bandits that carried knives with them to use when they attacked their targets. Atem had heard from people in his own city who had been foolish enough to travel at night that bandits weren't people you wanted to run into.

Atem dismounted his horse and let one of the men in the group take care of it while he went inside the house to find Mana. The young magician wasn't anywhere but in sight but there was someone behind the table that served as the front desk. Atem immediately went to the table and the man behind it looked up at him having previously been drawing in the dirt with his shoe. Atem was feeling a bit nervous but that wasn't all he was feeling. If your best friend disappears it creates so much emotional stress.

"Can I help you sir?" The man muttered as he bowed to show respect.

"Yes, I am looking for someone named Mana. Is she here?" Atem asked hopefully.

 **Sorry again for not updating. I hope you have a good week! Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who read, review, follow, and favorite my story because I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)!**

 **Chapter 4: Reasons**

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that sir," the behind the makeshift counter replied.

Atem's spirits had been soaring with hope but then crashed with despair and depression. She had to be here. He had to see her and tell her to come back. This might be his last chance.

"I am the crown prince surely that makes a difference," Atem spoke rapidly with hope and concern.

"Well, I can tell you she has not left the city," the man mumbled his eyes drifting off to the floor.

"Thank you for your help," Atem sighed as he walked to where his search party was.

To his surprise a familiar face was there. She was laughing with the rest of the groups about whatever they were talking about. There she was smiling like she normally does. She must have sneaked past him somehow. Then she caught him staring. Immediately she dismissed herself and headed in his direction.

Atem was going to try and stop her from passing behind him but she disappeared. Mana must have perfected her invisibility charm while she was here, he thought. He turned around to look for her and he still couldn't see her. Then he saw on the second floor a door mysteriously open and close by itself. _Mana_ _must be staying in that room_ , he thought as he ran down the hall and up the stairs.

After sprinting up the stairs, Atem finally reached the door he saw open and close by itself. He politely knocked on the closed door not wanting to just barge in. No answer came from the other side of the door, so he knocked again. She had to come out eventually so, Atem sat in front of the door crisscrossing his legs waiting for Mana to come out of her confinement.

 _She must have a reason for all of this. It has to be something I don't or beyond my comprehension. She must have a good reason for running off like that. She must have reason she must,_ he thought to himself while he waited.

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll have another one for you next week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. This is going to be the last chapter of this story so enjoy:)!**

 **Chapter 5: The Return**

He had waited there for hours. She didn't come out once. Atem sighed with a depressed tone and got up. He walked to where the door to his room was. He laid down on the soft sheets and quickly fell asleep. All he could dream about was the day Mana had left.

"Don't go. I can't lose you again. Don't leave me behind," Atem mumbled in his sleep tossing and turning.

"Goodbye," a voice whispered softly from outside of the door.

"Mana," Atem gasped as he snapped his eyes open.

He scrambled to the door and opened it. She was gone. He silently searched the small village for her but she didn't seem to be anywhere. Little did he know she was watching him from afar. Mana watched him as she silently walked to where her horse was. It was still pretty dark out but that didn't matter to her.

"I have to leave now. It's my only chance for freedom," Mana whispered to herself as a gentle summer breeze blew making her words inaudible to anyone or thing but her.

Mana sneakily mounted her horse and set off. She didn't have much to live off of but it was enough. She didn't care about any dangers that might be lying in wait for her she just needed to escape. She could have a new life in a new place. She could start over again.

Atem heard a horse's whinny and rushed to where he thought the sound came from to see who it was. He hoped he could catch the person if it was who he thought it was. Unfortunately for him it was too late. By the time he arrived Mana was a distant figure on the vast sea of sand. There wasn't enough time for him to go after her she was gone but this time for forever.

A few hours later when the sun had finally come up, Atem and his search party headed home after Atem told them that there wasn't any point in trying anymore. Everyone knew that once you get past the villages that are a day's ride from the city the person was as good as gone. Atem returned with a depressed face and his court knew what had happened. Mana was gone and wasn't coming back. They tried their best to comfiest the young Pharaoh but it was out of their hands.

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story. PEACE OUT :p!**


End file.
